Plants vs Zombies: Harsh Reality
Plants vs Zombies: Harsh Reality is game based off of the plants vs zombies series. Which takes place after plants vs zombies 2: Its about time. It takes visual and game-play cues from pvz 1 and 2. This Project is now hiring, shoot a request to Ionic's Message Wall to be hired! Plot After his defeat in Plants vs Zombies 2 Dr Zomboss made a new plan to shatter reality. Despite all his measures it failed creating a rift to a new dimension. Which had many magical creatures that Zomboss wanted to control! He set out to invade, but what he didn't know is that the failure created more rifts. Tutorial This is the first world is in a void, this is where you learn how the the game works. Note: Peashooter is unlocked before day 1. Worlds Home Sweet Home Bloop is a slime that lives in a small town. She wasn't expecting nothing too life changing until plants started falling from the sky, with zombies roaming the streets. However she didn't have time to react until a browncoat attacked her, but luckily for her a peashooter was there and made quick work of it. Now with the help of her new friend she goes off to figure out what exactly is going on here. Difficulty: Easy Horrible Highway After finding her car keys she decides to go to the city to warn everybody. But the zombies gave chase as well! But there's a traffic jam and the zombies caught up to her, so she has to do something if she even wants to get to the Big-City alive! Difficulty: Normal Armageddon Apartments After finally reaching Big-City she notices zombies are scattered about. Bloop thought that maybe survivors may be locked up in the private complex, but to her dismay everyone in it was turned into zombies! To make things worse a storm is coming that threatens to tear the place down. Difficulty: Normal Feline Chronicle After reading the newspaper she found, Bloop wonders if the people in the building it was made it are ok. She goes to check to see, but to her dismay everyone alright fled the empty workplace, except the boss of the place itself. Which was going to be attacked by a zombie until Bloop found him. Both of them agreed that this zombie nonsense needs to stop! Difficulty: Normal Game Modes Story Mode Follow the story of a anthropomorphic slime named Bloop and her friends quest to rid the zombies out of her dimension. Unlock lots of plants and fight of fearsome zombies in 100+ brain-busting levels! Minigames While you beat levels more levels in the story minigames will open up, while they only contain coin bags for rewards they normally function completely different from normal levels and brain busters, can you beat them all? Zen Garden The Zen Garden is back. In it you can tend to plants needs without zombies. You have to keep them happy by feeding them, watering them and just checking on them overall. If you manage to keep it up they give you Power Fruits, which are a currency to buy certain plants that cannot be brought with coins. Co-op and Vs While you could enjoy the game by yourself you can obviously bring a friend or two to help out with levels, even some unique levels made just for multiplayer. While you can work together you can also fight each other with one plant planting plants and another player raising zombies from the dead Unique Co-op/Vs Levels * Front Lines - A Home Sweet Home level with graves scatted about * Road Trip - A fast paced Horrible Highway level with gas clouds being common * Empty Town - A nighttime Armageddon Apartment stage where mushrooms come from conveyor belt * Graze the roof - A roof level in Feline Chronicle with no vents but it takes place on a slope. Technical Stuff Level Mechanics Sub-Objectives and Main Objectives Some levels have a slightly different goal than normal levels, such as protecting endangered plant (Save Our Seeds) or doing a level with pre-picked plants (Locked and Loaded). However all levels have little sub-objectives that if completed gives you medals! List of Objectives * Don't Plant on the Mold Colonies (Mold Colonies) * Produce X amount of sun * Don't spend X amount of sun * Protect the endangered Plants * Survive a massive horde of zombies * Survive without Lawnmowers * Don't lose over X amount of plants * Survive with the plants chosen for you (Locked and Loaded) Sun Sun comes in 3 sizes, small which is only worth 25 sun, normal which gives you 50 and big which gives you 75. Sun is used to grow all plants that you have picked for a level. Sun will only fall down during daytime stages. Not all day stages have normal sun, Feline Chronicle has small sun while inside the building. Plant Food Plant Food functions the same as in PvZ2, giving plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but may also be permanent depending on the plan World Mechanics Side paths Most levels have side paths that lead to different levels with extra plants and zombies! However they can only be unlocked with Medals. Each stage has a bonus objective like beating the stage under a time limit. Completing the Bonus objectives give you medals! Shop Mechanics Buying and Shopping Similar to seed-cation you buy plants with seeds, coins and gems! It has a rotating shop that changes plants every 3 hours. Most plants are brought with seeds. There's no mints here, just saying. Lunch Boxes Similar to Piñatas Lunch Boxes give you some items, and are more common than piñatas but contain less stuff. Lunch Boxes can both be rewards and dropped by zombies. Power ups Over time you get power ups to help if your in trouble in a level, as long as you have coins or sun depending on what you choose to use. Which will you choose? Your Town After getting the Keys to the City, the town is unlocked. Which has buildings you can unlock with coins, but before you can own them you have to fend off a horde of zombies. For doing you so you can get rewards, like plants, powerups, really anything! After unlocking some buildings people can come to your town, the more people you have the more money you get. Links Just a place to put links I can't figure on where to put Plants vs Zombies: Harsh Reality/Upcoming Features Category:Games Category:Ionic's pages Category:Fanon Games Category:Tower defense Category:PVZ:HR